Ken Kamikita
|songfeat = collab |gender = Male |official_illustrator = Kamogawa Akira (鴨川彰) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = けけ |officialromajiname = keke |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 07|month = 10|&year = 1988|ref = October 07, 2012 Twitter statusKK's Nico Nico Douga community profile |status = Active |year = 2009-present ||NNDuserpageID = 3960446 |mylistID1 = 13346918 |mylist1info = main |mylistID2 = 34290030 |mylist2info = early covers |mylistID3 = 25553808 |mylist3info = collab |mylistID4 = 31706110 |mylist4info = mixer |nicommuID1 = co1167200 |nicommu1info = main |nicommuID2 = co1863981 |nicommu2info = with Hx3 Project |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = 31, Chomaiyo, Keysuke, ZERO, ShoshinshaF, Pogo }} KK is an known for his uniquely resonant, sonorous singing voice and distinct vibrato. Despite uploading since mid 2009, he has only recently begun to gain popularity, thanks to the consistently high quality of his uploads. His voice is best suited to folk or indie rock type music, though he can sing in other genres. He is good friends with producers such as Harry, whoo, and yukkedoluce, who have all mixed one or more of his covers, as well as other utaite such as Chomaiyo and 31, both of whom he has collaborated with. He usually mixes and encodes his own songs, and occasionally mixes for other utaite. His normal speaking voice is notably much higher and more soft than his singing voice would suggest, which often surprises first-time listeners in his namahousous. This, combined with his often soft-spoken nature, often leads his fans to describe him as being "cute" rather than "cool".Ichimonshaku season 3 episode featuring KK His first cover was "Itsumo Yori Nakimushi na Sora" , which currently has 5K views and 200 mylists, and his first hit cover was "Starduster" , which currently has 15.5K views and 600 mylists. His most popular hit solo cover is "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo , which currently has 158K views and 12K mylists. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on June 12, 2011) # fines EP ( album) (Released on November 19, 2011) # (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on January 15, 2014) # (Released on March 05, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (The Sky Who Is Being More of a Crybaby Than Usual) (2009.09.14) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Ryuusei" (Shooting Star) (2009.09.19) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Hidamari no Uta" (An Ode to Sunlight) (2009.09.26) (Early Covers Mylist) # "No Logic" (2009.09.28) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Endless∞Summertime" (2009.10.06) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Soredemo Nemurenai Yoru ni wa" (Even So, On Sleepless Nights...) (2009.10.19) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Linaria" (2009.10.27) (Early Covers Mylist) # "rainy days" (2009.11.16) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Starduster" (2009.11.26) # "envy." (2009.12.07) (Early Covers Mylist) # "WATERISE" (2010.02.17) (Early Covers Mylist) # "WATERISE" -NataP remix- (2010.03.17) # "Super Nova" (2010.05.17) # "Hito(ri)goto" feat. KK and orion (2010.06.10) # "Sajou no Yumekui Shoujo" (Dreameater on the Sand) (2010.06.15) # "Kimiboshi" (2010.07.07) # "GALLOWS BELL" (2010.07.24) # "Lynne" (2010.07.25) # "Moumoku no Uchuu Hikoushi" (The Blind Astronaut) (2010.08.08) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. KK and Pogo (2010.08.21) # "Anima" (2010.09.25) # "Kimi ga Suki" (I Love You) (2010.12.16) # "Uta Utai no Uta" (A Song I'd Like to Sing) (2010.12.27) # "Yorumachi Ruin" (2011.01.24) # "DOGS" (2011.03.03) # "Oto no Hako no Naka" (Inside the Music Box) (2011.04.01) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.06) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) (2011.05.16) # "Sekiran'un" (Cumulonimbus Cloud) feat. Unknown Protocol (2011.05.28) # "The Forgotten Song" (2011.06.06) # "Icchoume Yukimi Shoutengai" (Yukimi Shopping District on Block One) (2011.06.10) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Lilia and the Skeleton Band) (2011.06.20) # "Uninstall" feat. Unknown Protocol (2011.06.22) # "Odd Eyed Kingdom" (2011.06.27) # "Mikansei Ningen" (Incomplete Human) (2011.07.16) # "Sekai no Hajimari" (The World's Beginning) feat. KK and Keysuke (2011.07.17) # "Mr. Music" feat. Shoose, KK, Chao, Pogo, Linear, Umejiro and Yurin (2011.07.29) # "Uta to Mirai" (A Song and the Future) (2011.08.28) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.04) # "Okaerinasai no Uta" (Welcome Back Song) (2011.09.15) # "Sun -NataP remix- feat. KK and ShoshinshaF (2011.09.16) # "Ikasama Dice" (Fickle Dice) (2011.09.21) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.09) # "HERE" feat. KK and ZERO # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.23) # "Dreamer Eater" (2011.11.03) # "Waltz of Anomalies" (2011.11.08) # "11-kaime no Uchuu no Lovere" (Lovere in the 11th Space) feat. KK and Chomaiyo (2011.11.11) # "Rat ga Shinda" (Rat is Dead) (2011.12.11) # "Betsuni-kun to Kirai-chan" (2012.01.10) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. luz, ZERO, KK, MISAKI, Hyon and lino # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) (2012.01.16) # "Bokura no Let It Be" (2012.02.08) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.02.24) # "Shuiro ni Kanshite" (In Relation to Scarlet) (2012.03.29) # "Alice in Musicland" feat. Nimo, Hinamaro, KK, Kiki, Montea and Balen (2012.04.01) # "Yuki no Nagori wo" (Of the Vestiges of Snow) feat. KK and 31 (2012.04.02) # "Chikyuu no Akichi" (The Earth's Vacant Land) (2012.05.04) # "N" (2012.05.17) # "Irony" (2012.06.12) # "Suihelibe to Boku no Fune" (The First Four Elements and My Boat) (2012.06.12) # "CLOCKS" (2012.07.05) # "Coca-Cola Time" feat. KK and 31 (2012.07.07) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.07.26) # "Natsu no Hi to, Yuurei to, Kamisama" (A Summer Day, Ghosts, and God) (2012.08.11) # "HEAVEN" (2012.08.23) # "Flight School" (2012.09.27) # "Brilliant EVE" feat. Ko~ra, Donnie the Dynamite, KK, Namukari, Urara and Akio (2012.10.20) # "MORATORIAN" (2012.10.21) # "Telomere no Ubugoe" (Telomere's First Cry) (2012.10.27) # "Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken" (Murder Case at The Mansion of Antiquarian Books) feat. Hari, Shuiro, Amane, Nazo no Jinbutsu K, YNG, Creamzone, KK and Yorukichi (2012.11.11) # "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" (The Transient Apple Salesgirl) (2012.11.23) # "Envy Catwalk" feat. Pogo and KK (chorus only) (2012.12.11) # "IVY" feat. Eve and KK (chorus only) (2012.12.14) # "Keppekishou" (Neat Freak) (2012.12.18) # "Kibou no Uta" (Song of Wishes) feat. Itou Kashitarou, kain, Ayaponzu＊, Yuuka, mainann, tsukimi, Nao, KK, uk., Matsushita, Freesueru, minald, Kotainu, Yasuko, ＊Nanan＊, Nanna, Akira, tetla, Demy, Ninomae Takanori, RAG, Lemorea (2013.01.01) # "True" -Acoustic arrange- (2013.04.13) # "Afterglow" (2013.06.08) # "Jishou Mushoku" (Self-Harm Achromatic) (2013.07.09) # "GOLD" feat. Aisu, Ali, Umejiro, uuu, Escar5ot, Keysuke, KK, Keropi, Tsukiya, Fasora, Bronze Arm Drive, maro., 31, Mimy and RAW (2013.07.26) # "Sore ga Anata no Shiawase Toshitemo" (Even If It's the Happiness of You) (2013.07.30) # "Lazy Sunday" (Original with ) (2013.09.13) # "Toumei Kousaten" (Transparent Intersection) (2013.10.05) # "Ikanaide" (2013.11.10) # "Crier" (2013.12.18) }} Songs on TmBox Commercially Featured Works Gallery |rat_is_dead.png|Full version of KK's blog banner |kk_dk.png|Various illustrations featured in KK's blog background }} Trivia * He participated in the 2nd Annual Singlink Chorus Competition 2011, as part of the 2011 incarnation of the chorus group Unknown Protocol. They sung "Sekiran'un" as their first entry, and "Uninstall" in the small final after not managing to place in the top 10. * His blood type is O.Blog profile * He was born in Tokyo. * He is currently attending university. External Links * Twitter * Blog * Voiceblog * TmBox Category:Completed articles